Concrete Angel
by MortialBlaze666
Summary: On the outside Rin seems like a happy girl but as they say never judge a book by its cover. Rin's private life is a living nightmare but what so bad about it that makes her wishes she was dead? Rin X Sessy.
1. A New Beginning Maybe?

**Concrete Angel**

Story inspired by Martina McBride's song  
I do not own this song, it just gave me a great idea for a story

Don't own Inuyasha either

Summary: On the outside Rin seems like a happy teenager but behind that mask is a world of pain. Her private life is a nightmare everyday she wishes she was dead. What is it about her life that makes her wish she were dead? Will she face her pain or will she take her own life? Read and find out.

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning Maybe?_

"I'm off to school" Rin said quietly to the two people sitting at the table. The two people were her mum and dad. Rin's mother was a beautiful woman, long wavy dark brown hair. Her face was perfect, Rin had never met anyone with a face as beautiful but isn't beauty on the inside. One thing for sure was Rin's mother only had beautiful on the outside, on the inside she was a cruel harsh person that was so shallow all the extra money she used on herself. Getting face lifts, boob implants and not to mention alcohol. Then there was Rin's father, he's not much better either. Rin's mother and father are two of a kind, they were made for each other.

Rin got out of the house as quick as she could, she hated her life. Despite how Rin was raised, she appreciated the very little things she had.

'_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_'

It was a bright beautiful sunny day but the wind was icy cold. Rin wore her school uniform and a jacket. The jacket was a cheap one made of thin material so it really didn't kind her warm but it did hide many bruises and scars.

In a few days she would be turning 15, usually girls her age would have a birthday party planned. Their friends would come and hopefully their crush but Rin had no friends and her birthday had always been forgotten by her family.

--

Walking down the street was always annoying for this young man, why? Because every woman stopped whatever they where doing, to look at him. He was tall with long white hair and beautiful golden eyes. Sure it was unusual but it's like this is the first time the woman saw anyone like him in the flesh, although it didn't help that his father was a huge name that no one could forget.

Sesshomaru hated all the attention, why was the world full of people that get on someone nerves soo much? Because of that he had moved so many times, Sesshomaru was only 17 but he's probably lived in half of the countries of the world. He was so sick of moving but a good thing in all this he never got attached to anything.

He was starting at a new school today, his father insisted that he go to school. Sesshomaru was smart for his age and he probably already knew everything the school had to teach.

--

Rin walked into the classroom, just the walk to school had exhausted her. On the weekend her parents had come home drunk and that was never a good sign because she always ended up in many bruises all over her body. Her mother and father were alcoholics, abusive alcoholics especially to Rin.

She slumped down into a seat in the back, resting her head on the cold table.

"Everyone, take your seats" the teacher said walking in.

"First off I would like to announce that we have a new student to join us today" the teacher waved at the door for the student to walk in "this is Sango"

'The girl Sango's tall' Rin thought as she looked up.

"Feel free to choose your seat Sango" the teacher spoke to her.

Sango looked around there weren't many free seats. One at the very front, another over by the window and last next to Rin. Sango moved to the back and sat in the seat beside Rin.

"Hey there" Sango smiled.

"umm………… hi" Rin said nervously back, she didn't look at the new girl.

"What's your name?" Sango asked, not caring that the teacher had started the class

"Rin" she quietly answered.

--

Sesshomaru walked into his new class as his teacher introduced him to the class. The reactions where the same as every time before, the girls stated at the hot guy that just walked possibly some were drooling and most of the guys couldn't care less.

When he chose a seat, he took a seat in the back row and near as few girls as possible.

'Stupid predicable behavior' Sesshomaru thought as he looked out the window, not even listening to what the teacher was saying.

**Author note**: short and sweet as they say

woo first chapter

This is my first story to post on here

So please review!!

its a little blue button down in the corner, you know you want to :D

If I get any reviews ill post another chapter


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Blaze: Yay reviews, I love you people –spreads the love-

Sessy: Just get on with the damn story lady

Blaze: LADY? Who, you?

Sessy: -hits blaze- at least you were being nice…. to me at least

Blaze: hehe wait and see what will happen……… even I don't know XP

Rin: and heres chapter 2

Rin, Sessy (forced by blaze) and Blaze bow: thank you for r&r

_Chapter 2: The __Encounter_

Rin was always the last student to leave school at the end of the day, there where many reasons why and they mainly had to do with her parents. Either her parents were home, drunk probably, or she'd go home to a cold dark empty house that stunk of alcohol.

Rin slowly pushed herself from where she was currently seated in the library. She looked at her watch, 5.30 "I should be getting home"

--

"Finally" Sesshomaru thought "some peace and quiet"

He stepped into the school library and peered around "good it's empty"

It was a fairly spacious and neat, compared to some of the other libraries Sesshomaru had used as a hide out. Sesshomaru had found out that libraries were the best places for him to be, it seemed that was the only place girls failed to look for him and it seemed these girls at this school are no different.

He walked though to the back of the library but found a girl. She had her head rested on her arms, all he could really see was her messy long brown hair sprayed all over the table and her back.

He sat down at a table in the corner where the girl couldn't see him.

After a few minutes the girl stirred, wincing from something as she stretched. The girl put her hand on her ribs as if she was injured, slowly she pushed herself from her seat. Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch her.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

"I should be getting home" he heard her say and with that she left. Sesshomaru felt annoyed.

--

Her legs flaring with pain, Rin walked out of the library. The beatings last night seemed to be the worst yet.

_Flashback_

"_Rinny" Her father yelled overly happy as he stumbled though the door "I'm home"_

_Rin was sitting at the kitchen table, which was right opposite the front door, doing her homework._

"_What you doing Rinny?" Rin froze, her father 'overly happy' was never a good thing_

"_I ASKED YOU A QUESTION RINNY" Her father angrily yelled, dragging her from the chair by her hair._

_Rin whimpered, in response to that her father punched her face. It must have been a particularly bad day because her father had never punched, kicked or anything to a part of her body that was clearly visible._

_He threw her roughly to the floor and pinned her there. Her father pinned her arms down with his knees digging into her upper arms, with his hands free he repeatedly punched her face._

_Rin didn't cry out, she learned that if she did cry out if would only lead to her father being proud of himself and want more but if she didn't he'd get bored with her._

_Rin's father stood up "She fucking fired me" He placed one foot on her rib cage, slowly putting pressure on it. It was bad enough that they were already bruised, he released the pressure for a second but then he slammed his heel into the same spot where his foot had just been. Rin heard a faint crack and she blacked out._

_End Flashback_

Her legs had still been hurting from the beating before the last one. Rin hung her head low and walked out of the school but she didn't see the guy that had just stepped out from another corridor. She practically ran right into him, the collision sent Rin flying to the ground but he was unaffected.

"I'm so sorry" Rin muttered "I didn't see you"

"Pay attention" The guy said coldly, Rin froze she knew that tone of voice all too well

"Yes, yes, I will I'm sorry, please…… leave me alone" Rin shivered, hoping for this guy to just hurry and leave.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, it was the same girl. He was slightly shocked at her reaction but nothing on his face showed that he was. He grabbed her arm.

Rin screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru instantly let go, he couldn't have pulled that hard but Sesshomaru was smarter and put two and two together, seeing her wince in the library and then her pained scream just confirmed it.

Sesshomaru went to grab her arm again but she stepped away a frightened look in her eye.

Rin didn't like this guy, he looked like a powerful and strong guy like her parents. She didn't want more beatings.

She took another step back and hit the wall, he took a step forward.

Rin stared at the guy in the eye then ran for the door but he was quicker, he grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the wall. She closed her eyes, letting her body stop its resistance. She knew all too well what was going to happen, she flinched waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt cold air on her arms.

To Rin's horror the guy had rolled up the long sleeves of her jacket.

"Who do you think you are?" she cried out, thrashing around trying to cover up her purple, blue arms.

Sesshomaru's face didn't change but on the inside he growled at the site of the girls arms, there was not one spot on her arms that didn't hold a bruise. Her left arm held a nasty looking scab, it looked like she had burned herself but the burn was in the shape of a nearly perfect circle. The skin had shriveled up in the area, making it look even worse.

"Sesshomaru" he answered in a bored tone.

Rin was confused for a second.

"I'm Sesshomaru" he said again.

Hope you all liked this chapter

Sessy: Why Rin?

Rin: -cries-

Blaze: I'm sorry Rin –hugs her- bare with me it will be worth it……. I hope

Sessy: Leave reviews

Blaze: please –smacks sessy over head- be nice, until next time


	3. A Little Bit of Happiness

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Little Bit of Happiness

'Sesshomaru' Rin thought as she walked home 'why does the name seem so familiar'

The evening air was nice and refreshing, Rin loved looking at the sky it looked so wide and free with nothing pulling it down. Rin wished she could be free, be rid of her life. She had once run away from home but her parents had found her, it was a time she'd rather forget.

--

(The next day)

Sesshomaru noticed Rin limping, "Why you limping?"

He was not one to freely talk to anyone but this girl was different, for one she didn't drool over him.

"Why would you care?" she said with venom in her voice as she limped off towards her locker. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Rin didn't usually show anger in public places, she didn't really show anything except a fake smile.

"Whatever?" Rin huffed

"RIN" someone yelled running towards her

"Sango, morning" Rin greeted her.

Sango noticed a hot looking man standing near her "who's this?"

"No one important" Rin growled only to have Sesshomaru glare back at her.

'_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday'  
_

There was something strange about Rin, Sesshomaru had noticed a few things about the girl.

1. She always wore the same clothes everyday of the school week, which consisted of the girl's school dress, a pair of black shoes and a plain black jacket that he never saw her take off but he already knew why she always wore it.

2. She always had scratches or bruises on her legs. She had to be getting beaten by someone, he saw he arms it certainly looked like someone was inflicting them.

3. She didn't own all the things required for school like books, paper and pens.

4. She didn't eat much during lunch time.

Sure he wasn't one to care but any person that saw what he saw on her arms alone was enough to make someone worry.

Sesshomaru held enough power to find out some stuff like where she lived, who her parents are.

'_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace' _

--

Rin felt exhausted by the end of the day but she felt some what happy, in all of her 15 years of living it felt like she actually wanted to live because Sango seemed like she wouldn't ignore Rin. She could call Sango a friend, most people don't know what its like to feel truly alone in the world. No friends or family she could share all of her troubles with, instead it was her family that caused trouble for Rin.

"I'm home" Rin announced cheerfully as she walked in the door.

"What are you so cheerful about brat?" Her mother and father asked angrily to her at the same time. Rin's face fell, she should have known it a happy day for her never happens, the few good things that has happened to her an even worse thing happens to her. That's how her life has always turned out.

Her mother and father looked at each other then at her with evil grins. Rin's face fell further, if that's possible, without a second warning she turned around and bolted but her parents were faster.

"Rinny where are you going? Aren't we going to have some _**family fun**__" _her mother asked in a sickly innocent voice, yanking her by the arm back into the house. Roughly throwing her against the wall and pinning her there.

"How was your day Rinny?" her mother asked in the same 'innocent' voice. She brought her hand to Rin's face touching her cheek softly like a mother should.

Rin stayed silent, hoping they would leave.

"Was it that good?" her mother continued but this time, her voice had a slight bitterness in it. She trailed her hand from Rin's face. Lightly touching she dragged her finger nail down Rin's cheek but it was hard enough to make it bleed. Down her jaw to her throat, Rin's mother stopped her _'light'_ touches. She dug her nail into Rin's neck, right on a pressure point, which made Rin cringe. Rin's mother smiled at the reaction she got, that was never a good thing.

Rin's mother brought her other hand up to Rin's throat, instead of digging her nails into her neck, she wrapped her hand round Rin's throat and pushed her up the wall by her throat.

At some point her father had sat down, enjoying the 'show'. Except now he wanted in on the fun too. He pulled himself from the chair and prowled over to his wife and daughter, like a lion going to pounce on its helpless prey.

Behind her mother, Rin saw her father move towards her.

"Honey, we don't wanna kill her" her father patted her mother's shoulder, her mother released Rin. She gulped in the much needed air and collapsed to her knees.

Her father picked her up and half carried, half dragged her into a different room "we aren't done yet, the fun has just begun"

Their house was big with many rooms that they ever used, Rin only used about 3 rooms in the whole house. Her room, the kitchen and the bathroom. The room she was taken into was completely empty, there even wasn't a window.

Her father dropped her and left the room.

Rin looked around, with no natural light coming in it was fairly dark. A second later her mother and father walked in. Her father had rope and something she couldn't see in his hands.

Her mother closed the door but it's not like anyone else lived in the house.

Her father went over to a far corner and plugged in a small lamp, it gave little light.

"Did you get it?" Her mother asked

"Of course I did" Rin looked between her parents, confused.

Rin's mother pushed Rin onto her back and once again Rin was pinned down.

"This is what you get for being happy when you shouldn't" Her father said in a dangerously calm voice. He handed a rope to Rin's mother and she bound Rin's hands together above her head then her father bound her feet together.

Then they started beating her, she couldn't defend herself. They kicked, punched, and crunched every part of her exposed body.

When they left her a few hours later, she tried to move. It was painful to move but she had to get to her room, using all the strength she could muster she crawled like a worm down the hall to her room.

In her room she had hidden a pocket knife under her bed, her so called bed was an old mattress on the floor in a small room, she managed to get the pocket knife and cut the ropes off her arms and legs. The rope had been digging into her, cutting off circulation, around her wrists and ankles the rope marks could be seen, they were red and blood seeped out of them. She could feel blood running down the side of her face.

"This is what I get for getting a friend" she whispered tears appearing in her eyes, every part of her body ached

"Why keep me alive?" she cried "You're a piece of filth, why can't you die?" Rin asked herself.

She curled up on her _'__**bed**__' _and fell asleep.

Phew done the chapter, it was hard to write

Sessy: I'm gonna kill u

Blaze: sessy please have mercy, I wanna finish this story u don't know whats gonna happen only I do muwahaha

Rin: on behalf of blaze I'd like to thank readers and reviewers, we like u all

Blaze: good goin Rin


	4. Secret Life Revealed?

Sessy: -out on killing rampage-

blaze: sorry for sessy's absense, its my fault  
thank u all much for readin my story hope u all like it and here's the 4th chap

**_Chapter 4 – Secret Life Revealed?_**

Rin stretched which she regretted; her whole body still ached from the night before. There was a little hand mirror on the floor next to her bed, she picked it up and examined her face. Her right eye was black, a long cut down her cheek, nasty red hand marks on her throat and a huge gash along her forehead she couldn't remember when in the night she got that one.

Rin pulled her self up and started to get into her school uniform, she refused to look at how bad her body was. She peeked out the door, she couldn't hear anything no shuffling of feet, no voices, the house was dead silent.

Rin got all the things she needed for school and went into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen

"8 o'clock already" school started in half an hour and she would need all the time she could get to walk to school "its gonna be a long day" Rin sighed and began to walk to school.

--

Sesshomaru walked behind Rin, she obviously didn't know he was there. He had been behind her for a while and she still didn't know, she seemed a bit smaller in height.

"Hey" he said. Rin froze and cautiously turned around, when she saw who it was she seemed somewhat relived but then her face fell and she quickly turned back around. However Sesshomaru saw her face, he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her to the side just inside the school gate. He turned her to face him and got a better look and her face, his grip on her wrist tightened which made her whimper. Without delay he went to pull up the sleeves.

"No" Rin whimpered, quickly moving her arms out of his grasp.

"What are you doing to Rin?" Sango appeared behind Sesshomaru.

"Sango" Rin said with surprise, Sango smiled at her friend but her smile soon dropped after taking a good look at Rin.

"Rin" She sounded concerned, walking towards Rin "What happen? Sesshomaru what did you do" Sango turned around an angry expression on her face.

"It wasn't me" Sesshomaru said calmly, as if he didn't care.

Sango looked at her friend and asked again "Rin, what happened?"

Rin bowed her head, refusing to look at anyone but that added to the pain. She forced herself to look up again.

Before anyone had time to move, in a flash Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin and had pulled her hair away from her neck. Sesshomaru and Sango stared in horror, Sesshomaru didn't show it as much as Sango did, at the huge ugly burn that practically covered a side of Rin's neck and the red hands prints on her neck as well.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Rin's arms and pulled up her sleeves before she could do anything, again Sango and Sesshomaru were struck in horror.

Rin shut her eyes, not looking at the two people, who were slowly figuring out her life.

Her wrists were all cut and bloody, and burned flesh from rope burn, they could see rope marks. They saw Rin's arms, covered in bruises black and blue.

Behind Rin's closed eyes tears appeared, they leaked out of her closed eyes and ran down her face stinging the cut on her cheek.

Sango slowly averted her gaze from Rin's arms to her face again, she pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped away her tears. Sango brought the girl into her arms.

Rin felt Sango pull her into a hug, the hug gave Rin a feeling she had never felt before. The feeling of being completely safe, being loved and cared about, Rin hugged Sango back.

--

Rin sat in class, trying to focus on what the teacher was teaching but she was exhausted both physically and mentally. She rested her head on the desk, she saw Sango looking at her.

"It's okay" she whispered smiling.

The teacher had set them some questions to answer, she was walking around the classroom keeping an eye on the students.

'_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask'_

The teacher peered at Rin, she tapped her on the shoulder getting her to keep working.

At the end of class, the teacher had set some more questions for homework. She dismissed the class and left the room.

"Rin are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked, worried that her friend was forcing herself.

"Sango, I'm alrig.." Rin stared at the door, Sesshomaru had appeared at the door looking round the room.

Sesshomaru flew the space between the door and Rin, he grabbed her arm "Come with me" Sesshomaru gave Rin no time to answer, he was already pulling her out of the room. The whole class stared at them.

Sango ran after them.

--

Sesshomaru hadn't been at the school long but he had found a spot where no one else used. He always went to the place during lunch and recess, he wasn't a social gathering person especially with all the girls swarmed over him.

He dragged Rin through the many corridors until he got outside, he walked over the oval right to the fence. There was a bit of a dip in the land, just big enough to hide the three of them.

While Sesshomaru had dragged Rin, he couldn't but notice how light she was.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin's hand, turned around and asked in an icy tone "explain"

Sango looked at Rin, not saying anything because she wanted to know as well.

Rin had known this would happen but she wasn't just going to give in and tell them, she stared back at Sesshomaru with the same tone "explain what?"

Sesshomaru advanced on her but she didn't flinch, he tried to make it like he was the one in power but she didn't back down.

_'It's hard to see the pain behind the mask'_

Sango jumped in between them "this will get us no where"

* * *

Will Sessy and Sango do something about Rin? Will Rin tell them?

Ur all gonna have to wait for the next chap to find out

MUWAHAHAHA!!

Sessy: I have my ways, one way or the other I WILL SAVE MY RIN!!

Blaze: umm…………………… Sessy ur not a super hero

Rin: I'm NOT URS

Blaze: hope u enjoyed the chap!!

Blaze over and out XP


	5. No More Secrets

**Chapter 5** – _No More Secrets_

_**Recap**_

_Sesshomaru advanced on her but she didn't flinch, he tried to make it like he was the one in power but she didn't back down._

_Sango jumped in between them "this will get us no where"_

_--_

Rin crossed her arms "there's nothing here that will makes us get no where" she said angrily.

"Then what are all those injuries and bruises from?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, crossing his arms as well.

"They are sport injuries" Rin stared at Sesshomaru, almost daring him to say more.

Sesshomaru didn't buy it for a second.

"I have ways of finding out Rin" he saw her flinch "You do realise my father is the CEO of a major Tokyo company, I have been taught you only could dream of. So finding out all about you would be no problem what-so-ever" he threatened, this made Rin stare at him in horror. She already knew his heritage from the first moment she heard his last name, she didn't doubt he would be able to find out.

Sesshomaru took a step forward but this time Rin took a step back, again he took a step forward and she stepped back until Rin was backed into a wall.

Rin darted her eyes from side to side.

"Am I going to have to do this the hard way?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. He saw the look on her face, she was going to make a run for it but before she even moved he slammed his hands against the wall on each side of her head.

"Well" he stared into her eyes "are you gonna talk or am I to find out on my own"

Rin stared back into his eyes, she hung her head "I will tell you" she said quietly as the bell rang.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up under Rin's chin and forced her to look up "after school today" in the blink of an eye Rin saw his back walking down the hall to his next class.

Rin sank to the floor, Sango rushed to her side "Rin are you ok?"

Rin had almost forgotten Sango had been standing there "Sango are you gonna come to?"

"Do you want me to come?" She asked with no hesitation "Rin I want to be your friend but don't feel you have to tell me every thing if you don't want to" Sango pulled Rin into her arms.

"I'm just scared" Rin hid her face cuddling into Sango like a little kid missing their mum.

"Please don't be Rin" Sango lightly patted Rin's head "I want to be here for you, I promise what ever you have to say I will still be your friend"

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, class mates had always thought of her as a bad girl getting into fights that made her come to school all beaten up. Not one person thought it was other reasons why she always looked beaten and bloody.

"Thank you Sango that means a lot" a tear slipped out of Rin's eye falling onto Sango's top

Sango got up and extended a hand to help Rin up. Rin wiped her eyes and took the offered hand, with a big smile plastered on her face. Rin felt for once in her life that she could be no happier, although her smile held a bit of sadness in it.

--

"I hope you all have revised and have plenty of notes because exams start in a few weeks" the teacher reminded the class again. All the teachers had been reminding them in every class, it got quite annoying but Rin just stopped listening.

Rin had been dreading how to spill her story to Sesshomaru and Sango, she didn't want the class to end.

The teacher was handing some papers around the class, revision questions "I shall see you all next week, make sure you finish these by Monday and we will go over them. I will be checking them as well"

Sango turned to Rin "ready?"

"As I will ever be" she sighed. She put her books in her bag and walked out of the room with Sango.

"Took your time" a voice said from behind them.

The girls turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning against a wall looking bored.

"I have a car outside lets go" He walked past them, making sure Rin was following.

Rin stayed silent as they walked out of the school. About a block away from the school was a dark blue XR-6 turbo 'of course Sesshomaru would have one of the best cars around' she thought hoping into the back seat of the car.

Sango got into the front seat "where are we going?"

"To my place" Sesshomaru answered, the drive to his house was silent.

Rin gazed out the window, they passed flashy neat houses. In Rin's eyes the houses looked perfect a front garden well cared for, beautiful coloured flowers lined paths into the houses, the warmth of the sun shining off the houses giving them a homey feel and she could just see movement though the windows.

Sesshomaru looked in his mirror, he saw Rin looking at the houses her face lighting up as they past some of the most beautiful gardens in the area. He purposely took this route to his house to see if Rin would notice the houses, even he admired some of them. The sunlight bounced off her face, it was the part of the day where the sun was at its brightest and it seemed to make her glow.

Sango noticed how Sesshomaru was gazing at Rin "hey Sesshomaru keep your eyes on the road" she smirked.

Rin gasped as they stopped at a set of iron gates "is this your house Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pressed a button on the steering wheel, which made the gates open. He drove slowly up the drive way, Rin saw a fountain with a brick path around it and leading up to the house. A bit further behind the fountain was a huge set of wind chimes, there was a seating area between the wind chimes and fountain. As they came to the end of the drive way, Rin saw rose bushes on either side of the front door, white, red and yellow rose bushes.

Sesshomaru turned off the car.

"Sesshomaru it's beautiful" Rin admired the place; she followed Sesshomaru and Sango up a brick path to the house. Rin bent down and smelled the roses.

The house was made of bricks with three stories. Sesshomaru opened the door and help the door open for Sango and Rin.

Rin was stunned again, the inside of the house was white the walls and the tiles on the floor. A spiral staircase stood a few steps in front of the door that lead up to the second and third floor.

Sesshomaru closed and locked the door "this way" he walked past the staircase, a room with the door closed and through the kitchen. He went into a room off to the left, Sango and Rin followed.

"Wow" Rin stood still as soon as she entered, the room seemed like a lounge room, there was a huge plasma tv on the wall to their left, some dark red couches and in the corner a glass table and chairs. In the corner where the table was, the windows went from the ceiling to the floor. The room was very bright.

Sesshomaru went back into the kitchen for a minute and came back with drinks for them. He placed them on the table in the corner and sat down, Rin and Sango followed.

"It's a beautiful place Sesshomaru" Rin took a sip from her drink. "Don't you think so Sango?"

"Yes its very beautiful" Rin didn't know it but Sango lived in the area they past with all the beautiful houses so she was use to a site like this.

Silence fell between them for a while.

"It may take awhile" Rin said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"No ones home, father is out on a business trip"

"Ok" Rin took a deep breath, she may want to avoid telling anyone but she'd rather tell someone her self than them snooping around like Sesshomaru threatened to do if she didn't.

"My mother was an actress in a drama series and my father was a business man that was before they got into some trouble and became alcoholics. I remember that they were happy people in love with twins. I did have a twin brother his name was Kohaku" Rin paused, trying to keep the tears from bursting out of her eyes.

"Did?" Sango questioned

"Yea, I was older by a few minutes we did everything together we were 8 when he died" taking another deep breath she continued "when we were 5 my mum's drama show was cancelled because she had been stupid I cant remember what she did but it lead to me and Kohaku being beaten because of it. One night she came home drunk, my father had been gone for the whole week and we didn't know why. We were in bed fast asleep, she came crashing into the house and came straight to our room. She violently woke us up, she kicked Kohaku hard out of his bed and dragged me by my hair out of my bed and into her room. She yelled and screamed at me but I had no idea why or what she was even saying, to me it was just a slur of words. That was the night that the bashing started"

"And they still beat you up" Sesshomaru stated

"Yes" Rin turned around with her back to them she held her hair up with one hand and she lifted up her top.

Sesshomaru and Sango saw a bit of a scar, Sango got up and lifted her top up all the way. She gasped there was a huge scar that covered most of her back in the middle. Sesshomaru stood up to get a better look, he flinched. Anyone would.

"My mother did that on that same night that the beatings started, she poured boiling water on my bare back and dug into the skin with a sharp knife" Rin lowered her head remembering the pain and Kohaku's screams that pleaded for their mother to stop "I tried to make sure my parents went for me instead of Kohaku" Rin collapsed to the floor letting out all the pain for the last 8 years of holding it all in.

'_Bearing the burden of a secret storm' _

Sango and Sesshomaru were by her side in a heart beat, lending her the much needed comfort that they always had.

"It's my fault that Kohaku died; I wasn't there for him on that day. I shut people out I try to be tough" Rin cried "but I'm not, I'm scared of the dark, terrified of being in small places anything smaller than my room and I wouldn't be able to handle it, not all injuries on my body are from my parents" she stopped crying instead she laughed, as if she was mocking herself.

"I'm pathetic"

--

blaze: gaaa i cant believe i just wrote that :( poor rin

Sess: I WANT TO HUG HER -growls-

blaze: i know sess dont worry you'll do more than hugging soon -wink-

sess: its ur fault u know, making rin all sad

blaze: yes -bashes head against near by wall-

rin: im not all sad, i have u and sango now -smile-

sweetmoonlight, CherieMarie, Artemis of Luna, crywolf26 and Kyra00  
Thank you for ur reviews, love u all :D  
and of course to the readers, love u all 2


	6. A Spark To Light The Fire

Chapter 6 – A Spark to Light the Fire

Rin stared at the night sky from the second level balcony of Sesshomaru's house, she rested her arms on the railing and put her chin on her arms.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru then at Rin and back again, she nudged him forward urging him to comfort her "go" she mouthed, tilting her head towards Rin.

Sesshomaru said nothing but did take a step forward his eyes never leaving Rin's slumped form on the railing.

--

Rin sighed, Sesshomaru and Sango wouldn't let her go home. She did feel extremely happy that they were concerned about her but not going home would prove to be regretful, she sighed again.

The night sky was beautiful, the moonlight shined though a small gap in the clouds. Her thoughts wondered to Sesshomaru, he was crude, said things bluntly. He was the type of guy that Rin loathed but for some strange reason she didn't, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about Sesshomaru attracted her to him.

She now had no secrets from Sango and Sesshomaru, they hadn't said a word to her since she finished her story but it didn't help that she ran from the room to the balcony she was at.

Rin felt a hand touch her shoulder which made her jump. She glanced over her shoulder, Sesshomaru stood there towering over her.

"Stay here tonight" it wasn't a question but his voice held a bit of concern. Rin turned completely to face Sesshomaru. Rin stared into his cold golden eyes, she knew he wouldn't let her leave.

"Whatever" she sighed turning her back on Sesshomaru.

--

Sango was getting worried, Rin and Sesshomaru had been outside for a few hours and it was growing colder. Why hadn't they come in, Sesshomaru saw what Rin was wearing didn't he?

(Balcony with Rin and Sess)

A flush of cold air blew in their faces. Sesshomaru watched the wind tangle Rin's hair, making it even messier than it already was.

The cold air was biting at Rin's exposed bare skin causing her to shiver but she tried to sustain it not wanting to leave the balcony or to give Sesshomaru another chance to order her around for her own good, she did have some pride to stand her ground.

However Sesshomaru did see Rin shiver.

Without Rin noticing, Sesshomaru moved closer to her. Lifting his arms around Rin he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her much need comfort and warmth even if she protested against it.

Rin did flinch when she felt Sesshomaru's body against hers, his big muscular arms wrapping around her small fragile form.

His embrace was warm and inviting, the opposite of his appearance.

Without realizing Rin leaned into him, relaxing and feeling safe.

Almost instantly the back of her head touched his chest she jerked, realizing what was going on what she was doing, she pulled away but Sesshomaru resisted keeping her in his embrace.

"I won't do anything" he reassured her, twisting her to face him.

They stared at each other for awhile not knowing what to do.

Rin broke the eye contact, she focused her eyes towards the ground. Fiddling with her fingers, a blush rose on her cheeks.

Rin had noticed that Sesshomaru never showed much emotion except when he was with her.

"You're not pathetic Rin" Sesshomaru said in a somewhat gentle voice, bringing his hand under her chin making Rin look at him.

He touched her cheek gently as not to hurt her, brushing hair off her face.

Her eyes grew wider "what"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into him crushing her face against his chest. He hooked one of his arms behind Rin's knees and the other round Rin's back.

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside.

--

(Morning)

Rin lay in a soft comfy bed, she was awake but kept her eyes closed.

'_This bed seems a little too comfy to be my bed'_ she thought slowly opening her eyes.

At first the site was blurry but her eye focus kicked in.

She looked around the room; she was in a large room that was easily double the size of her room maybe even triple, cream walls, a huge window to her right that was covered by curtains, 4 small coloured squares hung on the wall opposite. The bed she was in was huge she thought 4 people could fit in it easily.

The morning sun shone though a gap in the curtains, shining on the side of Rin's face. Stretching her legs under the doona she hit something, she glanced to her left. There was a lump in the bed, a bit of white hair sticking out the top.

Rin flew the covers off the bed to see who was sleeping with her.

The person glomped onto her, snuggling into her like she was a teddy bear.

Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, making the person in the bed deaf and everyone else in the house wake up.

**Author Ramblings:**

**i know its short but i was stuck, yes and i know im makin excuses XD**

**whos in the bed?? muwahahahaha**


	7. A Love At Last

Chapter 7 – A Love At Last

Sesshomaru poked his head out from under the doona

"What's the matter Rin?"

Rin leapt out of the bed angrily pointing her finger at him

"What are you doing?" She yelled

"Sleeping what does it look like" he growled, Sesshomaru was not a morning person.

He sat up stretching out his muscles.

Rin's mouth dropped, Sesshomaru wasn't wearing a shirt. Rin blushed but her eyes never leaving him, he had a sexy body Rin couldn't deny that.

The door burst open and in walked a guy similar to Sesshomaru.

"Sessy what's with the bloody racket?" the guy growled.

"Nothing concerning you little brother" Sesshomaru hissed in return.

Sesshomaru's brother looked around the room and saw a girl opposite the door looking some-what scared and pissed off. He noticed she was only wearing a shirt that was way too big for her, it was crooked making one of her shoulders exposed it was long to going down to her knees. He saw a few bruises on her neck.

"Getting a little action Sessy" He winked

Sesshomaru got out of bed "Piss off Inuyasha" and pushed his brother out of the door slamming it in his face.

Rin backed up against the window as he approached her. "Don't come near me" she nervously said trying not to stare.

"I need to get home"

Sesshomaru smirked "no you don't"

She ducked around him to get to the door as fast as she could, she got as far as putting her hand on the handle, but Sesshomaru was there before she could turn the handle putting his hand on the door preventing her from opening it.

Rin could feel him behind her, his breath on the top of her head. She tired pulling the door open but he was both stronger and bigger than her.

"Sesshomaru I have to" she pleaded.

He wrapped his other hand round her waist "I will never let you go back to your parents" he whispered in her ear.

"Sesshomaru I don't need protection" a blush rising to her cheeks.

He twisted her around her back against the door, he brushed the hair off Rin's face.

Slowly he lowered his head capturing her lips.

Rin's eyes widened at the kiss, she froze.

Sesshomaru wrapped both his arms around Rin's waist lifting her off her feet, never breaking the kiss.

Sesshomaru carried her back over to the bed, he sat down on the edge sitting Rin on his lap. He pulled back from her licking his lips. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily.

"No you don't need protection" he agreed with her from what she said earlier.

Rin looked at him confused

"You need affection" he said matter-of-factly.

"I have affection" she looked away from him, she felt very vulnerable sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Tell me about yourself?" He asked politely, kissing her cheek

"You already know all about me" still refusing to look at him, she knew he was trying to distract her.

"No I know your story, your parents and your pain but I don't know you" He said.

"Ok" Rin thought for a minute "I had a brother" She offered.

"Kohaku right?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yea" Rin thought again, _what could she say? Was there anything to say?_

"What do you like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Music" she answered "its helped me get though tough times, you know just sitting and listening to the music" Rin started to relax a little, she enjoyed the attention Sesshomaru gave her without being distracted.

"I've never had a friend before and now I have you and Sango" she revealed after a while of talking about all the different kinds of music she liked.

Sesshomaru sat in silence watching and listening to Rin, occasionally asking her more questions until there was nothing left.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat for hours in the same spot on the bed talking about Rin. Rin tried a few times to talk about something else but Sesshomaru always brought the topic back to her.

Rin rolled off of Sesshomaru's lap onto the bed, lying on her back.

Rin stayed at Sesshomaru's house the entire weekend.

--

Sesshomaru drove to school, Rin in the seat beside him.

Sesshomaru's car was a small 2 seater sports car. It didn't take long for them to get to school. Sesshomaru parked opposite the school.

Rin saw Sango walking though the front gates, she yelled from across the street to her and waved.

Sango waved back, waiting for them to cross the road.

"How was your weekend?" She winked at both of them, Rin gave a slight blush which made a huge smile crawl across Sango's face.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and practically dragged her into the school.

Rin turned back to look at Sango and smiled.

Sango mouthed "Talk later" and Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru dragged her down a flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom, it was deserted. He wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up to meet his eyes. He leaned forward, hungrily capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

Rin wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him back. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at her bold actions but he enjoyed it no less.

They heard the bell but both made no move to leave.

Rin broke the kiss "Sesshomaru we'll be late"

Sesshomaru growled but released her.

Rin skipped off to her class, feeling the happiest person in the world and that nothing could ruin it for her. She liked Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru liked her, what more could she possibly ask for.

--

**Authors Rants:**

Sesshomaru's becoming a bit OOC but i hope all u readers still like it

Thank You for your reviews people it makes me keep up the writing!!

Sessy: yea sure ur thankful

blaze: -wacks sessy ova the head-

Rin: We shall c u in the next chapter -pushes blaze and sessy away from each other-


	8. Rin's Reality

Chapter 8 – Rin's Reality

The day went quickly but Rin savoured every moment of the day, the whole day proved to be her best day in her life.

Rin skipped out of the school Sango and Sesshomaru waiting for her. She waved happily to them, Sango's face lit up at seeing Rin so happy Sesshomaru didn't even look at her his usual cold expression on his face. Rin was use to it, in public he had the same expression making everyone not want to go anywhere near him but when Sesshomaru was alone with Rin was a completely different story.

"Guys I'm gonna go home today" she announced proudly.

Sesshomaru turned to face her deep in his eyes showed shock.

Sango grabbed Rin's arms "are you crazy Rin?"

"No matter where I go they will find me sooner or later trust me I have tired many times" she stated, the smile that had been plastered on her face all day never dropping from her face.

Sango tired a few times to persuade her not to go home but Rin just smiled and said she was going.

"If you are not here tomorrow, I will kill your parents" Sango threatened. She hugged Rin goodbye and watched as she skipped off.

"Think she will be alright?" Sango turned to Sesshomaru.

--

Rin skipped all the way home saying hi to the people she past. She wasn't willing to get depressed because she knew what would be waiting for her at home.

Rin checked the mail box at the front of her house but there was no mail.

She opened the front door. The house was quiet and no lights were on, to make it worse all the curtains in the house were closed making the house even darker than it already had been.

Rin's instincts told her to turn around and leave, it wasn't safe to stay in house any longer. However Rin took a step forward.

Out of nowhere her father appeared on her side, smirking like a maniac.

"Where have _**you**_ been?" his voice was like venom.

Rin tried hard to sound strong "was at school"

"Ooh" he spat, he started to walk around her like he was a lion cornering it's pray.

Rin stood as stiff as a board, not moving a muscle.

"Did you have fun on the weekend?" he hissed.

She nodded.

He punched her in the stomach "Where did you go?"

Rin cringed at the impact but no noise come out of her mouth not even words, she stood silent.

"Who were you with?" he asked anger breaking through in his voice.

Rin held her head high looking straight ahead of her, her eyes focused on nothing.

He roughly grabbed her ear "you ungrateful brat" he hissed in her ear loudly

"I was with my friends" Rin answered proudly.

Rin's dad pulled her by her ear towards the left of the house "you don't have any friends"

He threw her to the floor "people get used and betrayed, these people you claim as friends will not miss you if you disappeared" he smirked evilly at her.

Rin tried not to listen to what her dad was saying, she knew her dad spoke the truth it had happened before.

Rin's dad watched her face as Rin realized the truth of his words, he face went still for a moment then she bowed her head.

He walked over to her. He pulled her chin up making Rin look at him.

Rin's eyes were frightening even her dad looked shocked for a second but was quickly replaced with a smug look. Rin's eyes were blank, there was no sparkle in her eyes that signified life.

With his foot, Rin's dad kicked her to the ground so she was lying face down on the floor. He wedged his foot between her shoulder blades, he pushed down hard using all his weight hoping for a cry but there was none.

"Honey you home" Rin's mother called from the front door.

"Down here sweetie and Rin's home too" he called back in a sickly sweet voice. He bent down and picked up Rin's arms he pulled both her arms back until 'snap'

Rin's mother walked in the room and went straight to her husband, giving him a kiss on his lips.

Rin's father dropped her arms, responding to his wife's kiss.

Rin's mother kicked Rin in the side a few times while kissing her husband, they both broke away from the kiss and turned their attention to Rin.

"Ahh honey she looks like a broken doll" Rin's mother said sweetly.

Rin's father smirked, he flung Rin over his shoulder and strolled round the house to their room.

Rin's mother went to the kitchen to get a few things then appeared in their room.

Rin's father sat her down on the bed but Rin had locked herself up in her mind, she flopped down on the bed. He growled and sat her up again but the same thing happened again.

Rin's mother grabbed Rin's broken arms holding her up, Rin's father sat behind her on the bed.

Rin's mum dropped her arms and she fall back again but this time against her father, he wrapped his arms tightly round her small broken body.

They both tired Rin's wrists and ankles tightly together, cutting off the circulation and from preventing much movement.

"I heard you had friends Rin" Her mother stated, this made Rin move.

"No……I have nothing" Rin said in a flat voice no emotion behind her words, she had looked up at her mother. The look in Rin's eyes made her mother smile in delight.

She grabbed a knife and runned it alone Rin's jaw, not caring that the tip was cutting into her. She brought the knife down to the side of Rin's neck, digging it in deeper.

Blood ran down Rin's face and neck, the collar of her school dress absorbing her blood staining her school uniform.

--

Woo an update!! OMG Rin wahh I'm really mean

This story will be ending soon but as 2 wat will happen i dont no XP  
Hopefully u all will like it


	9. Rescue

Chapter 9 - Rescue

Sesshomaru walked though the school gates with a really bad feeling, last night he had the same feeling and it didn't go away by morning. This feeling related to Rin, she had told him and Sango she was going home.

Sesshomaru leaned against the gate facing the school. He saw many students walk in happily, without a care in the world.

"Sessy is she here?" Sango asked as soon as she saw him.

He just shook his head.

Sango stood beside him, some of the students from her class waved and greeted her with a good morning. She greeted them back then they left.

As less students entered the school Sango and Sesshomaru heard the bell for the start of the day.

The silent fears between them grew with each passing second when not seeing Rin walk threw the school gates.

The second bell sounded, echoing from the microphone hung high on the school building signalling the start of classes.

"Rin where are you?" Sango said to no one, worriedly.

Sesshomaru straightened up, no expression show on his face. He gracefully turned around and walked back out of the school.

"Where are you going Sessy?" Sango ran after him.

"Where do you think?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

--

Sango ran to the front door of Rin's house and bashed on it loudly "Rin….. Rin open the door"

Sesshomaru pushed Sango aside. He pulled a paper clip from his pocket, he easily picked the lock in a few seconds.

Sesshomaru went in one direction and Sango went the other, both desperately looking in each cold dark room for a person they both loved, cared deeply for.

Sango thought of Rin as a sister and Sesshomaru thought of Rin as the most important person to him. He admitted only to himself that he felt Rin was the one for him.

Sango pushed open another door, the room the door revealed was the best room she had seen so far. The room had a huge four poster bed with golden covers and lace wrapping round the four posts. She glanced round the room, Sango was about to walk out when something caught her eye. She walked to the far side of the room.

Curled up in a ball, knees brought up to her chin her face hidden. Fresh bruises covered her body.

"Rin" gasped Sango

Rin shot up, her body shaking and a terrified look in her eye as she focused on who was in the room with her.

"Sango" Rin gasped. She started yelling and screaming, Sango didn't understand what she was saying.

Sango rushed to the door and yelled as loud as she could in an urgent voice "Sessy I found her"

Sango rushed back to Rin's side trying to comfort her "Rin what have they done to you?" Sango noticed Rin's eyes and the lack of life in them.

Sesshomaru walked into the room as he heard Sango gasp.

"Rin it's me Sango…. I'm your friend" she touched her shoulder

"Don't touch me" Rin whispered no emotion shown in her voice. She winced at the touch and pulled away.

In a swift glide Sesshomaru was by Rin's side. Rin raised her face, staring at Sesshomaru eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into her arms, annoyed that anyone could make Rin express nothing.

Rin's eyes widened as her cheek meet with his chest but that soon disappeared as she thrashed around "let me go" she raised her voice clenching her fists and slammed them as hard as she could against his chest.

Sesshomaru ignored Rin, he lifted her up with ease much to her dismay. He carried her bridal style out of the house.

"Sango call the police and get an ambulance" Sesshomaru said in his icy tone.

"I don't need one" Rin grunted holding her arms over her chest.

"Your going to see a doctor if you like it or not" He said in the same tone.

Sango was off the phone by the time Sesshomaru finished his sentence "They will be here any minute"

Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet but her legs twitched at the weight, her knees gave way from under her. Sesshomaru hooked his arms round Rin, catching her before she hit the ground injuring herself even more.

Sango looked worriedly at Rin; Rin could feel Sango's eyes on her but refused to look at her.

Sesshomaru place Rin carefully on the ground, immediately she curled herself into the position Sango had found her in.

Suddenly sirens rang though all their ears, Sango ran to the side walk looking for the ambulance and police car. Down the very end of the street she could just see the red and blue flashing lights.

Both cars came flying down the street.

In seconds the two policemen jumped out of the car and two paramedics hoped down out of the ambulance.

Sango indicated to the paramedics to look at the girl on the ground.

"What happened here?" said one of paramedics; the other kneeled down to Rin.

"She gets beaten by her parents" Sango answered, Rin threw death glares at Sango.

The paramedic beside Rin lightly pressed on Rin's leg, which made Rin scream in pain.

Sesshomaru flashed an evil look at the paramedic.

"Her leg is broken" the paramedic announced. He stood up and went round the back of the ambulance, in a few seconds he came back carrying a stretcher. He laid it on the ground and helped Rin onto it.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you two a few questions" one of the police offers asked looking at Sesshomaru and Sango.

The paramedics told Sango and Sesshomaru how to get to the hospital and soon enough the ambulance loud siren sounded and they speed off taking Rin to the hospital.

Sesshomaru and Sango turned their attention back to the police officers.

"How long have her parents been beating her?" one of the officers asked.

"I don't know exactly how long, I have only known her for about 6 months but they have been going on for a few years" Sango answered.

"Have you met her parents?"

Sango shook her head.

"Do you know their names?"

Again Sango shook her head.

"Kagura and Naraku Onimaru" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes I know them very bad people they are" one of the police officers stated "didn't know they had a child though"

"We will get them, tell her that" the other officer gave them a smile and walked away from Sango and Sesshomaru to their car.

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was hopping into his car, Sango getting in the passenger side. He flew off, leaving that dark cold house behind in its dust.

--

Sango burst through the hospital double doors, not pausing until she got to the front desk which was directly opposite the door she came through.

Sesshomaru wasn't far behind her, he stood silently next to her.

"Which room is Rin in?" she huffed.

"Are you her relatives?" the lady sitting at the desk smiled sweetly.

"No we're her friends" Sango said back frustrated.

"Ok she's in room 201, go up the elevator one level turn right and then second door on the left" she instructed the sweet smile never dropping from her face.

Sango muttered "thanks" walking past to the elevator, without saying a word Sesshomaru followed.

--

thanx all so much 4 ur reviews

and i hope u still like to read the story after the last chap, i know it upset some and im so sorry  
-bows head- forgive me?

hope this chap is better!!  
please R&R


	10. Death

Chapter 10 - Death

Rin sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed. The room had another bed opposite her in it, there was a sink to her right near the window and a side table on her left side.

Rin stared out the window, she hated hospitals. They had a weird smell and they freaked her out, she tried to focus on what she could see out the window.

"Rin are you okay?" Sango walked though the door, only pausing when she was beside the bed Rin was in.

"Yeah I'm fine" Rin turned her head slowly to look at Sango, noticing Sesshomaru standing at the door, leaning against the door frame. Sango tried not to cringe at the look of Rin. It wasn't from injuries though but her face, her face held nothing no twinkle in the eye, no colour on her face. Rin looked dead.

"Sesshomaru you won't hurt me if you come closer" Rin focused her eyes on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked and moved to Rin's bed, sitting on the edge.

A doctor walked through the door.

"How is she doctor?" Sango asked.

"Surprisingly she's fine, she may be a bit stiff for a few weeks but nothing major. Her ribs are a bit bruised and she has a slight concussion, she can go home but she is not to be left alone" the doctor reported, both Sesshomaru and Sango listening to his every word.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin, he was trying not to lose his cool. He felt like hunting down her parents and lock them up, never to see the light of day again. The frightening thing was Sesshomaru had enough power to do that and more, there were a few people that owed him. He vowed to himself that he would bring the light back into Rin's face.

--

Rin wobbled herself out of the hospital, Sango and Sesshomaru walking beside her ready to catch her if she fell.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his car, Rin hopped in without saying a word.

Sango hopped in behind Rin "where are we going? We can't take Rin back to her house"

"Rin will stay at mine, there's plenty of space" Sesshomaru answered.

Sango sighed in relief, she knew Sesshomaru would take care of Rin properly "Sessy can you drop me at my house?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, the rest of the ride was in silence.

--

Sesshomaru showed Rin her new room.

"Your family don't mind?" Rin asked dully.

"Their hardly ever home, probably wont even notice" Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't have any clothes" Rin stated.

"I'll fix that, you get some rest" He pushed her into the bed, covering her with blankets.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed and watched Rin slowly fall into a deep sleep, thinking how to make her happy.

Sesshomaru walked out into the hallway and pulled out his mobile and called the police.

He spoke with the same police officer that had shown up at Rin's house "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes we have a few" the officer replied.

"What?"

"They have been spotted on the edge of town at a bar; it seems the owners are friends of theirs. Fusion I think the bar is called"

Sesshomaru was off the phone and driving towards the bar in less than a minute. He knew that bar, he'd been there a few times.

--

Sesshomaru walked into the bar. The bar reeked of tobacco, Sesshomaru tired not to breath in the polluted air.

His eyes scanned the whole room but Rin's parents weren't in sight. He moved towards the bar, a woman instantly went to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea I'm looking for Kagura and Naraku, you know them?" he replied back in an icy tone.

The woman found his tone attractive instead of running away like most other women did, "Yea I know 'em their out back" she pointed at a door beside the bar.

Sesshomaru pushed past the people in his way, not saying another word to the woman at the bar. He shoved the door open and he stared angrily at the two people before him.

Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru, "If it isn't Sesshomaru Tashoru?"

Kagura locked her arms round Naraku's stiff body.

With one quick and swift move Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Naraku rubbed his cheek, spitting out a tooth and red saliva.

Kagura gasped and moved to help Naraku up, kissing him on the lips.

Sesshomaru felt disgusted seeing their kiss.

"Now now Sesshomaru be reasonable" Naraku let Kagura pull him to his feet "what is this about?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's about your daughter" Sesshomaru socked him in the face again.

"Daughter?" Kagura laughed "We don't have a daughter"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Rin isn't our daughter, we kidnapped her when she was barely a year old" Kagura smirked trying to contain her laughter.

Sesshomaru pulled out a gun, hidden in his shirt, and pointed it at the both of them.

Kagura and Naraku eyed the gun in surprise "You wouldn't" Kagura said, her eyes wide.

"Try me" Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kagura moved to the side, in the blink of an eye she tired to run but Sesshomaru was quicker he pulled the trigger back towards him and released it. Kagura hit the hard concrete ground with a loud thud, blood running onto the ground from the bullet hole in her chest.

Naraku's face paled as he saw his beloved fall and remain motionless, he turned his head back to Sesshomaru. He stared point blank into the gun Sesshomaru held to his forehead.

"Go to hell" Sesshomaru said in his cold uncaring tone and pulled the trigger.

Naraku's eyes rolled back into his head, dead before he even hit the ground.

--

Woot Rin's "parents" are now dead and omg something new that even Rin didnt know -gasp-

It's coming to a close but how?

Thank you all for R&R,


	11. The Ending of an Old Life Start of a New

Chapter 11 – _The Ending of an Old Life, The Start to a New One_

Sesshomaru dropped the gun, making an echo because suddenly it was very quiet. No foot steps or birds chirping away, no chatter from the people in the bar or the engines of cars as they flew down the main street.

Sesshomaru casually strolled back into the bar with an unusual look in his eyes, many people looked in his direction but he held his head high and paid no attention to the people around him. He walked out of the bar, the corner of his lips curving up into a rare smile that he would never show in public. Rin was the only person in his life that he would ever let see a different side to him.

Sesshomaru headed back to his car determined for Rin to be alive again and happier than she was before. He pulled his phone from his pant pocket, dialling 000.

"Hi how can I help you?" a voice answered after a few rings.

"Yes would like the police, there are 2 dead bodies in an alley outside a bar called Fusion"

"Ok the police will be there soon"

Sesshomaru hung up, he wasn't going to wait around for the police. He had more important things to do.

--

Rin sat at the window in her room, in Sesshomaru's house. Snow covered the land, Rin would have admired the sight but she wasn't really looking at anything. Her eyes jumped around in their sockets, expecting her parents to appear out of nowhere and drag her away.

In the last day she had become a bit jumpy, she was terrified of what lay in the shadows.

A squeak from the floor rang through Rin's ears, in an instant hid under her bed.

The door opened and footsteps padded into the room, Rin curled herself into a ball her knees to her chest. Rin peeked from a little gap under the bed, a shadow was closing in on her.

Rin hid her face in her arms hoping they would leave her alone.

An arm slithered under the bed and pulled Rin from under the bed into their chest.

Rin screamed, trying to resist. She clenched her fists and thumped them against the guys chest.

He tightened his hold on her preventing her from moving.

Rin looked up into her intruders face "Sesshomaru?" she questioned dully.

"No one will hurt you again" Sesshomaru stated "I promise you that Rin, your parents are gone and they will never return"

--

(2 weeks later)

"That's all for today Rin" a middle aged man said, standing up from where he was sitting "you are making remarkable progress Rin soon you wont need to come back to me"

"Thank you Sensei" Rin bowed in thanks if it wasn't for him, Sango and Sesshomaru, Rin would still be in an emotional mess.

Rin walked out of the room, as soon as she opened the door she saw Sesshomaru and Sango sitting in the waiting area.

Rin had been seeing a therapist for the past 2 weeks, with Sango and Sesshomaru's ongoing support she was finally getting to be herself.

"Sango, Sesshy" she called, they turned towards her Sango smiling at her. Rin returned the smile.

"How'd it go today?" Sango asked cheerfully, standing up as Rin got to them.

"Really good Sensei said I wont need to see him much longer" Rin smiled again.

"That's fantastic Rin"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm round Rin's shoulders as she continued to talk to Sango making some plans for the weekend. Rin now looked and acted like an average teen, with little problems.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Rin" Sango waved as they got out the front door to the building, heading in the opposite direction to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"How was your afternoon Sesshy?" Rin asked happily

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You didn't do anything" Rin said shocked.

"Nop, just waited for you" He stated, Rin smiled up at him. She took Sesshomaru's hand and tangled her fingers in his, she kept smiling as they walked home.

"We're home" Rin called into the huge house, she wasn't expecting anyone to answer seeing as the house was usually as empty.

"Welcome Home Rin, Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's father walked towards them.

Rin's month gapped open "Your home Mr. Tashiou"

"Yes I decided to have a bit of a break from work" He smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Tashiou that's great, I'll go make something for dinner" Rin skipped off towards the kitchen.

"How'd it go today for Rin?" Mr. Tashiou looked at his son.

"She's doing good, the sensei told her that soon she wouldn't need sessions from him anymore."

"That's fantastic news" He clapped his hands together.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, Rin had put some music on as she made dinner for them humming alone to the song. She was cutting up some vegetables and putting them into a tray.

"Can I help?" Sesshomaru asked from the doorway.

Rin smiled and shook her head "Its ok Sesshy I got it"

Sesshomaru sat down at the bench watching Rin's back, her small body swayed in rhythm to the music. Her hips rocking from side to side, her long hair swished as if there was a wind blowing it. She was wearing a short skirt that went just above her knees round the bottom of it was a thick jagged line of pale pink. She wore a pale green tank top that showed off her shoulders.

Sesshomaru silently got out of the chair and moved around the bench until he stood behind Rin. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist taking her by surprise.

"Sesshy" she giggled, as he started kissing her neck "I have to finish making dinner"

Sesshomaru growled as he stopped kissing her neck but didn't release her from his grip.

"I'm almost done, I promise" She smiled but Sesshomaru still didn't release her. She shrugged as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Sesshy?" she asked as she was cutting some carrots.

"Yea" he raised his head.

"Can you open the roast by the sink and put it in this tray?" she smiled.

Sesshomaru released her and did what he was asked. Rin put the roast in the oven.

"Ok now I'm done" she turned around to face Sesshomaru. He bent his head down and kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to sit on the bench, Rin kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Rin" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone.

"I love you too Sessy"

--

_Next chap will be the last, sad 2 c it ending_

_thank u all for r&r-ing :D_

_look forward to the last!! dont forget to review please!!_


	12. A Fairytale Ending

Chapter 12 – A Fairytale Ending

(7 Years Later)

Rin sat in a small room staring at herself in the mirror.

"Rin" Sango poked her head through the door, "you ready?"

"Just need to fix up my hair" She smiled.

Sango walked in and got a good look at Rin "The dress is beautiful, Rin. Sesshy will be speechless"

Sango picked up the hair brush laying on a little table in the corner, she brushed Rin's hair. She put it up into a neat bun on the back of her head

"How's that?" she picked up a hand held mirror so Rin could see.

"Looks a bit bare" Rin answered.

Sango pulled out of her pocket two fake white roses, she wove them into Rin's hair getting them to sit on top of the bun.

Rin stood up in front of the mirror. The dress was white and strapless, white clear beads decorated the bust area on the right side the dress gathered a little bit like it was pleeted then it flowed down all the way to her feet. The shoes she wore were plain white high heels, the heel was thick heel there were 2 strips round the end of her foot just before her toes and a strap round her ankle keeping her feet in the shoes. The night before she had painted her toe and fingernails white.

Sango placed a tiara on the top of her head, then pinned in the veil.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, then turned to look at Sango "I'm getting married"

**Flashback**

Rin sat at the bench, waiting for Sesshomaru to come home

"Be ready by 5 to go out" he had told her early that morning and then left.

It was now 5.15, she wore faded black jeans, flat black boots, a emerald green silk top with a small embroided flower on the bottom to the left side and a long gray jacket that tied up around the waist.

She heard the door open and she bolted out of her chair to the door. She smiled as she saw Sesshomaru walk in.

He looked at her and approved of what she was wearing in his head "Lets go" he held the door and for Rin.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she hopped into the passenger side of Sesshomaru's car.

"You'll see" He started the car and drove off.

(10 mins later)

Sesshomaru stopped the car on the side of a deserted road and got out. Rin got out as well.

Sesshomaru went around to the back of the car and got a big bag from the boot. Rin looked at him questionily as she stood beside her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "This way" he said before she could ask anything.

He led her up through the trees on the side of the road Sesshomaru had parked on. It was about 5 minutes they were walking going up hill, it wasn't very steep.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her out of the trees, she stared at the site before her.

"Sesshomaru" she took a step forward "it's beautiful"

The sun was low in the horizon, only peeking through the side of mountains and it was getting dark and colder, a thin layer of fog lay on the forest land down below.

Sesshomaru took out of the bag about a dozen candles, he lit them all creating enough light for when it was completely dark. He sat some blankets on the ground and unfolded one so they could sit on it.

"Rin" he gestured for her to sit next to him. He pulled out some food from the bag as well.

"Wow Sesshy you got everything" she playfully teased.

Sesshomaru smirked back at her. He handed her a knife and fork and opened 5 containers of different food.

"Dig in" he told her.

There was chicken, beef, prawns, rice and roast pork all in some kind of sauce. Rin took a bit of beef and rice first.

"Where were you all day Sesshy?" Rin asked.

"Just doing a few things"

After they finished eating, Rin was shivering. Sesshomaru putt all the food away and put the extra blanket round him, he pulled Rin into his chest covering her in the blanket.

Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru wrapping her arms his waist.

"Rin" Sesshomaru spoke, after a while.

"Yes" Rin looked up in his eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot about us, we have been going out for nearly 7 years now" he began "there is no one else I love more than you. You are a very special person to me Rin" he fell silent, he was embarrassed to be saying these things but he felt better that it was Rin, she was the girl he had been waiting for in his life.

Rin feel speechless, Sesshomaru had shown her a side of him that he doesn't show anyone else, not even his family. She had seen it a few times, his caring side.

"I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with you Rin" he stood up and pulled Rin up as well, he kneeled down to one knee. From a pocket in his jacket he pulled out a small square box.

"Will you marry me Rin?" He asked and opened the box.

Rin brought both her hands to her mouth, surprised. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru kneeling down to anyone but here he was on 1 knee, PROPOSING TO HER!!

"Yes" Rin had the biggest smile on her face, this was the happiest day of her life. She dropped her left hand from her face. Sesshomaru took it and slid the ring on her ring finger, Rin lifted her hand to get a good look at the ring. It was silver band with a small diamond standing up slightly from the ring and 2 little red rubies on each side of the diamond but they were in the band, not standing like the diamond.

Sesshomaru stood up and kissed her.

**End Flashback**

6 months later from that day, here she was getting married.

"Right, let me look at you" Sango said, Rin turned away from the mirror. Sango did a quick check "Yep we're good to go"

Sango walked out first then Rin into a little hallway, Sango handed Rin her bouquet of white roses. Sango held a smaller bouquet of blue roses to match her blue bride's maid dress.

A double set of doors were opened at the end of the short hallway. Rin saw Mr. Tashiou at the doors waiting patiently for the ladies; Rin and Sango fell silent as they were out of the doors. Mr. Tashiou linked Rin's arm in his, he had the honour of handing her over. He was playing the part as father to the bride in the wedding, it made him happy that Rin had asked him.

"You look beautiful Rin" He smiled as they followed Sango out into the bright sunshine.

--

Sesshomaru sat in a room (exactly the same as Rin's), he made some final alterations to his traditional black tux. He flattened out the collar and tucked the shirt into his pants, he didn't wear a bow tie because he simply didn't like them it felt like he was chocking when he had to wear one. The top two buttons on his shirt where left unbuttoned.

He had his extremely long hair in a pony tail from the base of his neck.

"Are you ready Sesshomaru?" his father walked in.

"Yes father" Sesshomaru stood up and strolled out the door, down the short hallway and out through the doors.

There was way more people on Sesshomaru's side than Rin's. Sesshomaru's father had invited everyone he knew. They all sat on rows of long wooden chair's, like those in a church. At the end of the aisle was a big arch woven in green vines and flowers that had bloomed from them. A priest stood outside the arch holding a book.

Every person stood as he walked down the aisle that was lined with blue, white and red roses. He took his place at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride.

--

Rin took a deep breath as traditional wedding music played, everyone stood and watched as the bride made her way down the aisle next to the man that was handing her over.

Rin stared straight at Sesshomaru's face and Sesshomaru stared back at Rin. Admiring how beautiful she looked.

Rin felt true bliss, she thought nothing could get any better than this.

In no time she was at the end of the aisle, Mr. Tashiou lifted the little front part of the veil that covered Rin face. She kissed her on cheek.

"I love you as a daughter Rin" He whispered in her ear and hugged her. Mr. Tashiou put the veil back in place. He took her hand and placed it into Sesshomaru awaiting hand.

Sesshomaru walked by Rin's side until they stood under the arch.

Rin felt the rest of a blur, even when she was saying her vows it was all a blur.

"Sesshomaru do you take Rin as your wife?" the priest asked.

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin's hands that he held in both of his hands "I do"

"Rin" the priest looked at her "do you take Sesshomaru as your husband?"

Rin smiled "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest looked at Sesshomaru again "you may kiss your bride"

In one swift movement, the veil over Rin's face was gone and Sesshomaru's lips were on hers. He had one arm round her waist tilting her back off her feet a bit.

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at Rin's dazed expression, he let out a quiet laugh only Rin could hear. He took her hand and led her round the little building they had come out of and into a small 2 seater white sports car with the roof down.

Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin, he helped her in making sure her beautiful wedding dress was all in the car.

Sesshomaru ran back round the car to the drivers side, he slide into the seat. He leaned over to Rin and gave her a quick peek on the lips and speed off down the street.

Both ready to live the rest of their lives together and happily ever after.

--

Aww it turned into a fairytale, well maybe at the end it did and thats just my opion 2!! XP

Hope u all liked the ending. Sessy got a bit ooc in this story only in front of Rin though

Love all u pplz who read this story and big thnx to the reviews. It's very nice for ppl 2 no that their stories r liked n all that.

Hopefully i'll start another story mayb!!

Anyway please review!!


End file.
